


The Many Wonders Of Mistletoe

by HildyJ



Series: Oak and Mistletoe [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, Inexperienced Thorin, M/M, Oak and Mistletoe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Negotiation, Sexual Tension, The Shire, Virgin Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HildyJ/pseuds/HildyJ
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin had first come together with a kiss, five to be exact, one for each of Thorin's returning senses. But now Thorin wants something more than a kiss: he wants to touch, he wants to taste, he wants to see... He wants Bilbo - in every sense.A part of the Oak and Mistletoe universe.





	

After Thorin had returned to Bag End to stay, their life together continued as it had begun: full of kisses. Quick kisses in doorways, sleepy kisses before the first cup of tea in the morning, and lingering kisses under blankets as the nights grew colder. They all felt easy and simple, the natural progression of everything they had gone through together and the separation they had suffered for close to a year. Kissing Bilbo felt like coming home to Thorin, a certain and settled thing that never required any explanation or questioning. 

But there were touches, too, most of them innocent in their intent – Bilbo’s fingers touching his when handing over a plate to be dried, or their shoulders and sides when they sat close together on the bench in front of Bag End. But to Thorin each and every one of these touches felt charged with something more, some spark which made the palms of his hands itch every time it happened and warmth settle down low in his middle. It was something new and exciting. He wondered if Bilbo felt it, too, and suddenly Thorin was filled with questions again.

He wasn’t exactly proud of what he did next.

‘Bilbo?’ His voice sounded from his bedroom door along the hallway into the parlour. ‘Where are you?’

‘Just a moment!’ Bilbo called back.

As the sound of bare feet on wooden floors came closer, Thorin quickly disengaged the cufflink from his right sleeve, letting it fall into the palm of his hand.

Bilbo came around a corner. ‘I was just in the larger pantry…’ He trailed of with a smile as he saw Thorin standing there. ‘What is it?’

‘I’m having trouble with this.’ Thorin held out the cufflink for Bilbo to see. ‘Help me?’ He offered up his most helpless expression, the one he knew Bilbo couldn’t resist.

‘You didn’t have any trouble putting it on this morning?’ Bilbo’s tone of voice was sceptical but he still stepped closer and plucked the cufflink from Thorin’s hand. 

‘I mustn’t have fastened it properly,’ he murmured as he let Bilbo turn his arm into position, feeling the heat of those fingers even through two layers of both shirt and jacket. His breath deepened as they skidded across his wrist before grabbing hold of the bottom of his sleeve just above the pulse of his quickening heart beat.

‘You just need to turn this…’ Bilbo was standing close now, warm and present on this chilly morning, his breath just touching Thorin’s skin as he bent closer to examine the link. ‘…I think.’ He flashed a smile up at Thorin. ‘You’re right, this is tricky.’

‘Take your time,’ Thorin breathed, still revelling in the fleeting touches of Bilbo’s hand on his wrist.

‘Let me just…Got it!’ A small click and Bilbo straightened up again, stepping back, his hands leaving Thorin’s arm to extend uselessly in front of him.

‘Oh.’ Thorin looked down at his own perfectly neat cuff. ‘Yes.’

‘Bit fiddly.’ Bilbo grinned up at him. ‘Probably too much so for your thick fingers.’

Thorin studied his face for any sign of being affected. The cheeks were their usual hue, a bit paler now than they had been during the summer, his eyes were clear and alert, and his chest breathed deeply and regularly. In short, nothing out of the ordinary. No sign of being affected in the same way that Thorin was by their shared closeness.

He thanked him and Bilbo stood up on tiptoe to plant a dry kiss on his cheek before continuing on his own business, rounding the corner he had appeared from a few moments earlier.

Thorin touched his cheek. A kiss. Yes, there had been kisses and Thorin cherished each and every one, but he now knew that he wanted something else as well. He wanted Bilbo to touch him, to want him in the same way that he wanted Bilbo, to think of him the way Thorin thought of him late at night, when all of Bag End was quiet, when he stuffed his hand down to grab hold of himself, when he finished with a groan into his pillow at the thought of Bilbo doing the same thing in his own bedroom.

But, Thorin thought suddenly, maybe Bilbo didn’t do that sort thing. Maybe it didn’t interest him at all. Thorin knew dwarves back in Erebor who felt like that, who never felt any urge to marry or to…to touch another. They dedicate their life to their craft the way others dedicate it to a partner and family. Before Thorin’s cure, he knew that several dwarves in his father’s kingdom had expected the same of him because he never showed any partiality or joy in the company of others, had never felt the urge to be with someone like that. 

But now that he knew what it felt like to want… He rubbed his wrist where Bilbo had touched him as he stared blindly at the floor in front of him.

No more tricks. He had to ask him.

 

X—X

 

It was the first evening of the year where they had to have a fire lit in the parlour. And while the freshly kindled flames licked their way up the first log, Bilbo and Thorin agreed that they needed to get as close as possible to the fireplace. So, while Bilbo gathered pillows to spread out over the floor, Thorin found thick blankets at the bottom of the bedroom cupboards and returned with them to the parlour with the air of a conquering hero.

‘Oh, good!’ Bilbo sat stiffly on a pillow on the floor, his cold feet tucked close to his body. He reached out for a blanket but Thorin stepped around him and spread the blanket over his shoulders, hugging it tight to his body as he rubbed Bilbo’s arms briskly.

‘Better?’ he murmured before pressing a soft kiss to the top of Bilbo’s head.

‘Slightly.’ Bilbo craned his head back to look up at him with a soft smile. ‘Now, get under a blanket yourself before you freeze to death.’

‘We dwarves are a hardy folk,’ Thorin said as he stepped over to the other side of the pile of pillows and sat down with the blanket tucked around him.

‘So you like saying,’ Bilbo muttered, ‘but I still don’t want to lose you so soon.’ He ventured to stretch out his chilly feet towards the growing fire. ‘Ooh, that feels good.’ His body immediately relaxed as the warmth started to seep in from the bottom up.

Something shifted and tightened in Thorin’s belly at hearing that sound of pleasure. He pressed it down, not knowing how to begin, how to ask about something he’d never talked about before.

They sat quietly for a moment, each of them staring into the flames, each of them keeping company with their own thoughts.

‘I know what will get us warm,’ Bilbo suddenly said, scrambling to his feet. ‘It’s a Bag End tradition, in fact!’ He wore the blanket as a massively long cloak as he hurried away in the direction of the kitchen.

Before Thorin had even time to tuck his blanket under his feet, Bilbo was back, holding out two small, long-stemmed glasses for Thorin to take.

‘Here,’ he said as he poured a clear liquid from a bottle into the glasses. ‘On the first frosty night of the year, we always used to do this.’ He finished pouring and kneeled down onto a nearby pillow, the bottle slipping from his grip to lie next to him.

He reached out to take one of the glasses from Thorin’s hand, the light from the fire catching glints in the liquid and in Bilbo’s eyes as he came closer.

Bilbo didn’t move back when he had got hold of his drink but remained close to Thorin, raising the glass between as he said, ‘to a peaceful winter.’

Thorin nodded and did the same. ‘To a peaceful winter.’

When the first swallow of the liquid hit his throat, he felt it, a warm path making its way down into his belly, before spreading through his body in comforting waves.

He coughed. ‘Th-that’s strong.’

Bilbo nodded eagerly. ‘Warms you right up, doesn’t it?’

Thorin could already feel the tension leaving his shoulders. ‘Yes.’ He gathered the blanket loosely in front of him as he took another sip. ‘It really does.’

Bilbo was still kneeling in front of him, the blanket threatening to slip off his shoulders as he tried to keep his balance on a soft, stuffed pillow and before Thorin knew what was happening, he had shifted into a half-turn before skidding backwards to sit between Thorin’s bent knees, his back hitting Thorin’s chest. 

Bilbo glanced up at Thorin’s chin. ‘Do you mind? It’s a lot warmer like this.’

Thorin swallowed. It certainly was warm. ‘No, I don’t mind.’

‘Good.’ Bilbo rearranged his blanket to cover both of them before stretching out his legs towards the flames again. He drank another sip from his glass.

For a moment, Thorin watched the sliver of Bilbo’s profile that was visible to him, light and shadow playing over that quietly pleased expression.

Twirling his glass thoughtfully, Thorin finally said, ‘a Bag End tradition? Is it a long-standing one?’

‘I don’t know. My parents did it as long as I can remember.’ Bilbo wriggled a bit closer, a smile in his voice as he continued, ‘but they may have just made it up. You know us hobbits: any excuse to make up an occasion to eat and drink.’

Thorin hummed as he felt Bilbo’s curls tickle his chin. ‘Did anyone else take part? Over the years, I mean.’ he said slowly, feeling his way into what he really wanted to ask.

‘Some of our neighbours, I guess, if they happened to be stopping by that night…’ Bilbo trailed off before asking, ‘why are you so curious about some minor Baggins tradition?’ He turned his head completely to the side, touching Thorin’s collarbone with his cheek as he tried to get a good look at his face.

‘I was just wondering about the extent of your society during your parents’ life and after. I mean, when I first met you, you were almost living like a hermit--’

‘Hardly a hermit!’ Bilbo protested.

‘You know what I mean - only coming out from your own company to dispense healing words and cures to the others. But has your life always been like that? Or only after your parents died?’

‘Are you asking if I ever had any friends?’ Thorin didn’t need to see Bilbo’s face to hear the offended scepticism in his voice.

‘Friends, yes, and anyone else you were…close…to,’ Thorin finished haltingly.

‘Close to?’

‘I know you never married but you might have experiences of a _different_ kind. Something other than kisses and dancing together at the Summer Festival.’

‘Oh.’ He could feel Bilbo’s shoulders relaxing again. ‘Right.’

Thorin hurried to fill the ensuing silence. ‘I wish I could return the favour and tell you all about my many, _many_ dalliances and massive collection of personal anecdotes but alas…’ he finished with a heavy sigh and a melodramatic flutter of his eyelashes.

Bilbo chuckled, a vibration against Thorin’s chest. ‘You never even gave it a try? I mean, you told me you grew up around warriors. Surely, someone of that group would have given you a tumble if _your highness_ had asked…’

Thorin shook his head. ‘I never asked. Before I met you and your cures, the whole thing, as described by my friends, seemed less than appealing. I mean, all that sweating and hairs and various…fluids. I remember noticing how rank my companions smelled after a training session and thinking that if I wouldn’t want to get any closer than five feet to them then, I certainly wouldn’t want to share a bed with them after a similar period of vigorous movement.’

A smothered giggle was heard. ‘Well, that is part of it, to be sure. And sometimes there are odd sounds or you have to get into an awkward position to get it _just_ right but for the most part?’ Bilbo sighed blissfully. ‘It’s lovely. Really, really lovely. Especially when you’re with someone you like and trust.’

Blowing out a breath that ruffled Bilbo’s curls, Thorin finally relaxed completely for the first time that night. Lovely. Such a simple word, but it assuaged so many of the worries which had been niggling him for the last week.

He finished his drink before putting his glass down to the side. ‘So…you _did_ know someone like that? In that way?’

Bilbo idly brushed his hand over Thorin’s lower arm, turning the dark hairs backwards and forwards. ‘A couple,’ he murmured.

He tightened his arm over Bilbo’s middle. ‘Yes?’

‘When I was younger – it wasn’t anything carried out with serious intent – but I had some fun with a couple of lads and a lass or two, some of them from Hobbiton, others from as far away as the South Farthing.’ He drank the last sip of his drink, letting the glass tumble down to lie between two pillows.

‘As far as that?’ Thorin’s chuckle bumped against Bilbo’s back.

‘Ha-ha,’ Bilbo commented drily, ‘you know what I mean.’ His head rolled back and forth, loose and limber, across Thorin’s chest. 

Thorin shuffled down a bit so Bilbo could lie more easily. ‘Are you getting warm enough?’ he murmured close to Bilbo’s ear.

Bilbo hummed, shifting his lower back in a long, slow movement across Thorin’s pelvis. ‘You’re full of questions tonight, aren’t you?’ He moved again and then Thorin felt it. It must have been building steadily over the evening, his body confusing it with the heat of the drink and warmth of the fire and the general bone-melting pleasure of being close to Bilbo like this, but there it was: Thorin was hard.

And Bilbo felt it, too. ‘Thorin?’ His shoulders left Thorin’s chest as he sat up to glance down into the murky V of Thorin’s legs. ‘Are you…?’

His heart didn’t speed up but every beat seemed to be magnifying in force and sound, slamming itself against Thorin’s ribs. Being hard wasn’t new to him, nor was knowing what to do with it, but this was the first time that others had been aware of his arousal, that someone else was looking directly at the very blatant evidence.

At last, Bilbo turned completely around, sitting on his knees with the blanket just about holding onto the edge of his shoulders as he gazed up at Thorin’s face. His cheeks were flushed, either from the wine or from the fire.

‘Is this why you’ve been asking me about my – my past?’ Bilbo’s mouth stayed open, his lips full and soft, his eyes never leaving Thorin’s. ‘Are you interested in _trying_ with me?’

Thorin’s eyes flickered away and back again. ‘Well, you’ve already taught me so much else--’

Bilbo grabbed hold of one of his hands. ‘Yes, but I’m not asking you if you want be taught. I’m asking if you want _me_?’

Thorin licked his lips and kept eye contact. ‘Yes,’ he breathed, his heart thumping even harder, ‘I want you – so much.’ His hand curled around Bilbo’s wrist, feeling how warm and alive it was. ‘It’s all I’ve been able to think about for the last couple of weeks. Maybe even longer.’

And then Bilbo’s lips were on his, that smaller body surging against him while hands tangled into his loose hair. The unexpected force of it all toppled Thorin and he fell down among the pillows and the blankets, a weight on his chest and a constant stream of kisses being pressed against his mouth, his jaw and his cheeks. His legs had parted completely with the fall and their bodies were pressed together from chest to crotch.

‘I…’ Bilbo started before kissing him again, ‘I didn’t think…,’ another kiss, ‘I didn’t want to pressure or presume but _gods_ ,’ he groaned against Thorin’s jaw, his slack mouth leaving behind a dab of wetness, ‘how I’ve wanted you.’

Thorin’s arms came up behind his back, gathering him even closer. ‘Truly?’ He couldn’t stop grinning.

Bilbo shifted onto his slightly bent knees and shuffled backwards on the floor until he let himself drape over Thorin again, slotting in neatly between Thorin’s legs, matching the hardness between them with something hard of his own. ‘Truly,’ he answered before dragging his bulge in a wide arch over the middle of Thorin’s crotch.

Thorin sucked in a much-needed breath of air. ‘That’s…’

‘Alright?’ Bilbo stilled.

Thorin nodded hastily, his arms coming up to hold onto Bilbo’s shoulders. ‘More than alright, that’s--,’ he stopped with a groan as Bilbo made another slow, grinding rotation against his cock.

He couldn’t believe it. It had only been days since he had longed for the simple touch of Bilbo’s hand on his wrist and now they were here together like this, their crotches crushing against each other, Thorin feeling the length of Bilbo’s cock rubbing against his own with every movement, like two pieces of flint close to creating a spark.

He felt Bilbo’s lips between his jaw and his ear. ‘Put your feet on the floor,’ he murmured, his voice sending a shiver down Thorin’s spine, ‘try to push against me.’ His breath was so loud. ‘Please?’

‘ _Yes_ ,’ Thorin gasped, hurrying to get into position, eager to figure out how to work this new technique. He was only too familiar with his own hand, so much so that he could almost be efficient about the whole process if he needed to be, but this was something else: something wilder and looser, two bodies straining against each other urgently and clumsily.

He pushed upwards. ‘Like that?’ He did it again, feeling the muffled touch of Bilbo’s clothed cock skid along his bulge.

‘Ah!’ Bilbo’s arms encircled Thorin’s head, his hands digging into his hair. ‘Yes!’ He ground down in response. ‘Keep going.’

They rocked together, falling into a deep rhythm of Thorin’s hips angling back and forth and Bilbo surging against him again and again, his knees scrabbling on a pillow as the blanket fell completely down from his shoulders, pooling around them.

The side of Bilbo’s face was pressed against Thorin’s chest, his quick breath warm and humid against the skin, Thorin was holding onto Bilbo’s shoulders, holding on so he didn’t soar away. This was so much more than he ever dreamed it would be, the nearness and the warmth, feeling Bilbo so close to him and so open, every sensation and feeling appearing plainly on his face and in the movements of his body.

It was inevitable that it couldn’t last long. Every push and every grind centred all the pleasure in Thorin’s body into that single, hot point of contact between them and Thorin began to feel that well-known tension building in his lower belly.

Without thinking, he grabbed Bilbo’s behind, trying to find just the right movement and speed.

Bilbo lifted his head from Thorin’s chest. ‘Are you close?’ His voice sounded strained, like he didn’t have enough breath in him to speak more than a few words.

Thorin nodded hurriedly, still pulling and pushing Bilbo into him.

Bilbo glanced down to where they were pressed together. ‘Tell me what to do.’

Thorin’s throat felt rough. ‘Up- upwards and quicker!’

He pushed up from Thorin’s chest, supporting his weight on his hands and knees as he quickly readjusted himself, angling his hips so his bulge could do short, sharp thrusts against Thorin’s cock, hitting the pleasure spots as quickly as possible, helping Thorin to chase what was just outside of his reach.

‘Like that?’ Bilbo gasped, his hips going even faster.

‘ _Yes_ ,’ Thorin gasped before licking his dry lips.

‘Come on, then.’ Bilbo was looking down at him, his eyes seeming to devour every twitch and murmur running across Thorin’s face. ‘I want to see you.’

That did it. Thorin grabbed Bilbo again, crushing him close to him as he made a handful of wild, urgent thrusts. ‘Ah!’ He came, his hips shaking between Bilbo and the pillows beneath him, his thighs jerking on either side of Bilbo’s body, as all the tension released in his body, swarming outwards in joyful waves, again and again, rippling across him.

‘Oh, gods…’ Bilbo’s hips started up again, humping and grinding frenziedly against Thorin, his eyes never leaving Thorin’s face. ‘That was…Ugh!’ He closed his eyes, lowering his forehead to Thorin’s chest as he made a few final humps, each of them lessening in pressure and length than the one before. His hands gave out and he collapsed completely on Thorin’s body.

Even though he felt warm and slack, Thorin still managed to bring a hand up to brush down Bilbo’s sweaty back. ‘Did you…?’

A kiss pressed to his chest. ‘I did.’ His hands came up to tangle in Thorin’s hair where it spread out on the floor.

Thorin laid his head back, enjoying the small pulls travelling up the strands to his scalp. 

‘Well, we found a way to get warm, didn’t we?’ Bilbo’s wry voice murmured.

Thorin hummed.

‘Actually,’ Bilbo’s hands left his hair and made to push against the floor, ‘we should probably change our underthings before we’re stuck to them forever.’

Thorin’s other hand came up to play with Bilbo’s damp curls. ‘In a moment.’

Bilbo let himself be guided down to lay with his head in the crook between Thorin’s neck and shoulder. He kissed the throat softly. ‘Alright.’

In all of his fantasies, he had never imagined this part. From hearing his friends boast, the act of laying with another was greatly to be preferred to pulling yourself off, and so Thorin had always imagined that an extra layer of pleasure and excitement would be added to your climax by the sheer fact of another’s touch being involved in the whole thing. And it had been marvellous. But this part, this slow coming-down afterwards, their breathing and their heartbeats settling, nothing but soft touches and soft voices, this left the aftermath of any of his wanking sessions in the dust.

‘Bilbo?’ he said into the quietness, ‘can we do this again?’

He could feel Bilbo’s smile. ‘I hope so.’

‘And other things?’

Bilbo rose up slightly, folding his arms on Thorin’s chest to look him in the eye. ‘Other things?’ His face was open and curious.

‘Well,’ Thorin smirked, ‘I’d like to try this again with our clothes off next time.’

Bilbo giggled, ducking his head as he did.

‘And…’ Thorin hesitated, ‘I’ve heard about – I did grow up around warriors as you recall – I know you can also use your mouth to… but I’ve never…’

Bilbo bit his lip as he contemplated Thorin. ‘But you want to try.’

‘Yes.’

‘You weren’t being evasive before?’ Bilbo said with a hint of wonder, ‘you do actually want me to teach you?’

Thorin swallowed, his gaze fixed on Bilbo’s face. ‘Yes. Is that…do you want to?’

‘Do I want…?’ Bilbo laughed breathily. ‘I feel like I’ve been handed an enormous present! Thorin,’ he smoothed a strand of hair away from Thorin’s forehead, ‘you must know that I want to try everything with you.’

Thorin smiled up at him, his whole being filling with love for Bilbo Baggins.

‘And besides,’ Bilbo added with a smirk, ‘it will give us something to do on the long and dark winter nights to come.’

‘Only the nights?’ Thorin raised one eyebrow.

‘We’ll see. Maybe we’ll be lucky and a blizzard will hit, snowing us in until the start of the new year.’

Thorin nodded mock-seriously. ‘We have enough food in the pantries.’

‘And now we have entertainment, as well!’ Bilbo grinned as Thorin burst into laughter.

As his loud mirth subsided, Thorin started to become aware of a cold and clammy sensation in his trousers, quite unlike the warm flowing feeling in the rest of his body. ‘I think you’re right,’ he said, shifting uncomfortably, ‘we really need to change into something else.’

Bilbo rolled over onto his back and shuffled up on his knees. ‘That was your first lesson right there,’ he said, gesturing to the damp patches on their clothes as he stood up, ‘and you passed with full marks!’ He turned with a grin in the direction of their bedrooms.

The first pillow Thorin threw missed, but luckily the second one hit Bilbo squarely on the back although it did little to stop his laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruto did a *beautiful* image of [these two grinding together.](http://nastyrutobuka.tumblr.com/post/153969178475/so-during-my-stream-tonight-i-opened-up-for#notes) Go look!

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://hildyj.tumblr.com/)


End file.
